


A Night In

by zephyrus_0207



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), RWBY
Genre: Gen, Oscar returning the snark, Weiss is there but only for a little while, Whitley being snarky, but understanding this kid a little better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrus_0207/pseuds/zephyrus_0207
Summary: A request fic about Oscar meeting Whitley for the first time after his Pokémon partner disappears from a Schnee family party.
Relationships: Oscar Pine/Whitley Schnee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	A Night In

**Author's Note:**

> -Loosely follows the main canon, but not really
> 
> \- Pokemon battle still happen, but huntsman specifically fight alongside their partners because Grimm are still a thing.

Oscar felt...uncomfortable, exposed even at a party that was primarily focused on the accomplishments of the head of the Schnee family. He was simply accompanying Ironwood who believed that this would be a good experience for him, learning how to mingle among the Atlas elites. Along with Ironwood was Winter, the Ace Ops, and Weiss, which was something at least as the rest of team RWBY chose to sit out the party in favor of performing their duties as huntsmen along with JNR and FNKI. He did not have that same luxury, and it appeared that Weiss did not either as she appeared even more deterred from the event than he was, going out of her way to avoid anyone who approached her. The last he saw of her, she was talking to her younger brother, but Weiss didn't seem to be enjoying the conversation.

Instead, something that caught his attention was a flash of orange and yellow scurrying through the crowd without a care in the world. The pokemon glanced at Oscar for a moment, taking a second to smile before running off again. 

Oscar's eyes widened in surprise as he saw that the Snowrunt didn't look wild at all as it had a white scarf tied around itself oddly enough, however it ran away to fast before he could get a quick look. Weiss returned to his side with a fruity drink in her hand. 

"Does your family have a Snowrunt?" Oscar asked bluntly, as he was curious, but then felt a little intimidated as she looked at him with a scowl on her face. 

"Of course not. Every member of the Schnee family as a pokemon partner that coordinates to the family colors." Weiss said. Oscar then recalled that she herself had a Shiny Abomasnow as her partner, adding some truth to her statement, along with the fact that Winter had a Glaceon by her side. 

"What about your brother?" 

Weiss looked at him in confusion. "My brother doesn't have a pokemon. He's like my father, thinking that they're just a waste of time unless they're a trophy to be shown off." She said lamely taking a sip of her drink. 

"Huh? But I just saw..." Oscar looked back towards the crowd but couldn't see any sign of the pokemon. It was definitely strange, there were no pokemon allowed to be running amok among the guests. However...he had bent the rules a little bit. 

It wasn't his fault, he didn't have the will to leave his partner in a pokeball at his side. Phantump was timid and easily spooked, he wouldn't get into any trouble. After all, he always stuck to Oscars' side no matter what. Which made it all the more jarring when the young boy realized that his partner was nowhere in sight. Oscar looked in his messenger bag where Phantump always napped in and then his blood ran cold as he realized that his partner wasn't inside. 

"Phan?" Oscar asked looking around as his heartbeat began to quicken. 

"What's wrong?" Weiss asked. 

"But I can't find Phanstump, he was just here a second ago!" Oscar said now growing more worried and growing more frantic. Phantump never wandered away from him under any circumstance. He quickly checked the buffet table next to him, even under it, but there was no sign of his partner. 

"Well, he can't have hovered far." Weiss said, looking around. "It doesn't seem like anyone would miss you, hurry up and find him before you get an earful." 

Oscar nodded his thanks and carefully walked towards the nearest open door in search of his partner. 

* * *

Whitley growled at himself in frustration as the smell of wine was still on himself. despite washing most of it off and changing his clothes. He was certain of who had done this to him, but unfortunately didn't have the evidence, time, or energy to properly complain. 

These kinds of parties ran for hours on end with little benefit. He had already played his role, talked with everyone, played good co-host, perhaps he could afford a little break...

He slowed down as he passed by a familiar room, seeing the grand piano simply sitting there. He folded his hands behind his back as he entered the room, keeping proper posture as he gently graced the cover before pushing it back to reveal the array of keys. 

It had been a while since he had practiced, but...a little break wouldn't hurt. His fingers touched one key, then another, and then another until a scale formed out of reflex. To his ears the piano was slightly out of tune, as it hadn't been used for a while, but that was an issue he would have Klein look into another day. 

He took a deep breath as he sat down, playing what came naturally. 

...

.....

......

Once he finished his pseudo concert he noticed something floating nearby. Turning his head slightly he saw a little guest eavesdropping on him. 

Whitley smirked to himself as he played a few more keys with a lighter tune, drawing the little ghost pokemon in further towards him. He took note of the coloring, realizing that this Phantump was a shiny, oddly enough with colors akin to his family's crest. 

The heir didn't say anything, instead choosing to enjoy the simple company who was the first in a while to genuinely enjoy his playing. 

* * *

"Phan, please come out!!" Oscar called out trying not to draw too much attention as he was certain that he wasn't allowed to just wander the mansion alone like that. 

Behind him he heard a familiar scurrying of feet, turning around he didn't see anything so he brushed it off. He walked slower this time, but still heard the same scurring. He turned around abruptly and caught a glimpse of that familiar orange and yellow. 

A smile of amusement drew on his lips as he realized this little rascal was playing a game. He walked at a slower pace for a few moments, seeing the Snowrunt in the reflection of the mirrors that were next to them. Oscar chuckled to himself as he broke out into a sprint, turning a corner as he heard a furious rush of footsteps that followed. 

"Gotcha!" Oscar said as he swiftly grabbed the Snowrunt who had just turned the corner. Despite being caught, the pokemon happily giggled in his arms, excited for the game they were playing. Now having a closer look, he realized that this Snowrunt wasn't shivering like this one's kind usually did, though that was probably due to the scarf that was wrapped around it. 

Having a closer look, Oscar saw that this Snowrunt had a Schnee brand scarf, a white one that was decorated with a dark blue snowflake glyph that was the emblem of the entire company. 

"Who do you belong to?" Oscar asked, as the suddenly heard the sound of faint piano playing. Snowrunt immediately wriggled out of his arms and scurried towards the source of the sound. 

* * *

"H-hey!" Oscar called out trying to keep up with it, and then turned into a darkened room filled with many photos, a grand piano, Weiss's brother, and his Phantump resting beside him. 

"Phan!" Oscar called out, garnering the attention of the small pokemon, whose eyes light up as he flew towards him, immediately embracing his trainer. 

"You should take better care to look after your pokemon." Whitley said coldly as he continued to play. 

"Right, I'm sorry. Thanks for taking care of him. I'm Oscar by the way, Oscar Pines." Oscar said sheepishly as he walked towards him. 

"I didn't, he just hovered over when he heard me playing. And, I assumed you know who I am considering you're already seemingly acquainted with my dear sister." Whitley said bluntly as at his feet appeared the mischievous Snowrunt from earlier looking up towards the pokemon in Whitley's arms. The pokemon jumped up and down a few times trying to garner attention but only gained it from Phanstump who hovered down to the pokemon. Snowrunt then immediately started snuggling it, even offering it's scarf, beliving that the ghost type was cold.

"Who is this? Your sister told me that your family doesn't have a Snowrunt." Oscar asked as he knelt down, now fondly watching the two play together. 

"My sister also has not been home in quite some time. Even when she was here, she barely even saw our mother." Whitley said coldly. "This is Shiver. I found her alone and out in the cold when I accompanied my father on one of his trips to Mantle." He explained bluntly, reminding Oscar of how he found Phan on his journey away from his farm home. The poor little guy was hiding in a stump nearby where Oscar was camping, had he not seen the pokemon's bright blue eyes, he would have easily missed him. 

"And you just took her?" Oscar asked, his mind at first going to the worst place possible, thinking that the Schnee may have kidnapped the pokemon. 

Whitley frowned at him, narrowing his eyes unfavorably at him. "Do you honestly believe a pokemon would be acting so friendly towards strangers if they were taken from their family?" 

Oscar took a double-take towards Shiver who was now tickling Phan, the two of them looking happy, automatically making him feel guilty. 

"...No, sorry." 

Whitley scoffed, "I would never offense from a farm boy who can't even look after his partner, there's no need for you to worry about that." 

Oscar frowned as he glared back at Whitley. Weiss was at least right about her brother's sharp tongue. However, he was surprised by Shiver, making him think about what Whitley said earlier. He wondered what kind of person he was when just around his pokemon. There was no way a pokemon as happy as Shiver would be this energetic if his trainer were cold-hearted. Speaking of... 

"Why do you have a pokemon? I thought you were against pokemon battles." 

"I am." Whitley said. "Shiver is a guest and my friend, I wouldn't subject her to battling when I myself have no interest in such archaic forms of combat." 

"Archaic?" Oscar said with a frown as he recalled the people he traveled with. "Being a huntsman is a highly respected trade." 

"Sure, I'm sure that's what your...keepers, informed you." Whitley said, still playing. 

"Keepers?" Oscar asked in confusion. 

"Well you're not a huntsman, you follow those people around everywhere, what do you think they are to you?" 

"They're my friends." Oscar said automatically but felt a bitter taste in his mouth when he did. 

"If you say so. I could care less honestly." Whitley said as the key he was playing shifted to something more melancholic seamlessly.

Oscar sighed, not wanting anything more to do with the third Schnee and started to walk away. "Come on Phan." He said, but then turned around to see his partner, was hovering next to Shiver. The two of them looking at him with pleading eyes. 

"Wha- no. No, we have to go before Ironwood finds out we're missing." Oscar prompted, but only felt more guilty as he saw the two pokemon whimpered towards each other, somehow already having formed a lifelong bond in the few minutes they had known each other, and were sad to say good-bye. Oscar groaned, slapping his forehead grimly. 

"...I guess he wouldn't notice if we were gone a little longer-" The moment he said that the two pokemon cheered happily and immediately started to chase each other around the room. 

Oscar, meanwhile, sat down on the same bench Whitley was sitting on, only facing the opposite direction looking out into the room so he could keep an eye on the new best friends. 

"So..." Oscar started to say, not wanting to be awkward or uncourteous. 

"You don't have to engage in forced small talk, it'll just harm the both of us if we have to put on a facade." Whitley said bluntly causing Oscar to scowl at him. 

"You don't know what I was going to say." 

"Well, then by all means resume your small talk that will be an enlightening experience for the both of us." 

"...So how long have you been playing the piano?" 

It was probably a dumb question by the look that Whitely shot him, but a conversation started was a conversation starter. 

"Since I could comprehend the concept of a single note." Whitley said vaguely, definitely implying that he had been playing the instrument for a long time. 

"Do you like it?" 

"Do you like farming?" 

"Those are two different things." Oscar pointed out. "I farmed to eat and make a living." 

"But did you enjoy it?" Whitley asked. 

Oscar thought for a moment, resting his hands behind him as he closed his eyes lifting up his head as he thought back to the old days. He recalled all the sensations he experienced; the smell of freshly dug up dirt, the sensation of rain falling on him while he tended the fields, the gross smell of manure on a hot day, the musky-dusty smell of the old farmhouse that seemed to set in, the smell of his aunt's cooking... 

As he opened his eyes, he realized that Whitley had changed the tune of what he was playing to something lighter. 

"Yes, I really loved it." Oscar said now feeling nostalgic, noticing Whitley's smirk. 

"Then I guess I'm the same way." Whitley said as both of them flinched at the sound of a bang, and turned to see that Shiver had tripped over her scarf and had crashed face-first into a chair. 

Phan hovered over his new friend, panicking as he wasn't sure how to console his crying friend. But just as Oscar was about to step in, White stood up and immediately was at his pokemon's side. 

"What are you crying for?" Whitley asked as he held Shiver in his arms. 

Oscar's jaw dropped in shock at his bluntness but then held back as he saw the heir cradling the ice type in his arms, allowed her to snuggle into his chest as her cries quickly died out. 

"This is what happens when you don't keep an eye on your pokemon." Whitley sighed heavily, probably having dealt with this before as he kept his back to Oscar. Phan hovered near his new friend, but it was evident that playtime was over. Even so, it was surprising to see someone who came off as cold-hearted, easily becoming so affectionate. 

"Yeah...I should probably be heading back." Oscar said, about to walk out of the room, with Phan by his side. But before he did, he turned towards Weiss's brother. 

He couldn't believe he was doing this, taking a deep breath he approached the heir, who looked up at him. 

"Back so soon?" He asked in a mild snarky tone, but Oscar overlooked that, and held out his scroll. 

"Hey, I'm gonna be in Atlas for a while...would you maybe want to trade scroll numbers?" Oscar asked, a little embarrassed. "You know, because our pokemon get along so well..." 

"I don't have a scroll." 

"Huh? Really? Then how do you talk to your friends?" Oscar asked. 

"Shiver is my friend." Whitley pointed out, his partner still cradled in his arms. "My father takes care of my schedule at all times and ensures I'm not wasting any part of my day." 

"Oh...right, well...Is there any way to contact you?" Oscar asked more timidly. 

Whitely sighed gesturing Oscar to hand him his scroll. He dialed in a few numbers and then handed back his device. 

"This is our family butler's number, you can contact him to set up an appointment. However, I'm not sure why you'd want to go so far to ensure your partner has a friend." 

"I don't know, Phan doesn't really get along with my friend's partners, but for some reason he really likes Shiver." Oscar's eyes widened in surprise as he saw a smile break out on Whitley's face, a rare genuine smile as he chuckled. 

"Yes, Shiver does have that effect on others." 

"Also..." Oscar wavered for a moment."I think I'd like to try being your friend." 

Whitley scoffed, "Was that suppose to be taken as a compliment farm boy?" 

"Was that suppose to be your attempt at trying to hurt my feelings, Whit?" Oscar rebutted in return, just as Shiver said up, tears still in her eyes and a bump on her head, but alright overall.

"Whit? Whitley asked, a bit dumbfounded at the nickname as Oscar petted Shiver. 

"Sure, Whit, rhymes with twit, which is what you usually act like." Oscar said cheekily just before walking away out of the room. "It's to keep you humble." 

Whitley smirked at his snark, then noticed Phan peeping out of Oscar's messenger bag, waving towards him and his new best friend, a gesture which both of them returned. 


End file.
